Feathers and Talons
by IAmAgeless
Summary: Demons and angels are sworn enemies Since creation, their beings hated each other. War was the closest they were ever to harmony. And now their at it again. Except the Demons have Acnologia, And it seems the Angels are damned.
1. Chapter 1

The steps echoed on the stony floor. A black void that was a tunnel to the deepest part of the rock fortress. It was smoldering hot, and the demon walked through the hall with ease, on his way down to the room. Humans used to fear the name of the demon king, and it was said in sharp whispers or in quick glances, and many even feared to call him by name. To many children, the name was unknown to them, and even those calling him The Demon King would send them crying and shivering back to their beds and under their sheets.

Yet this creature walked through with ease, not fearing this demon but respecting him. He came closer with each step. Smoky wisps that were demon souls silently flew past him in the shadows, always sending a cold shiver down his spine. He paid no mind, and instead solemnly walked through the hallway. He came to a large door on his right and stopped, kneeling down and saying some sort of blessing before standing up and entering.

"I am here," he said simply as he entered the room. It was completely dark, the human eye would've completely lacking sight in the emptiness.

"Good, you bring news," It was less of a question, but a statement. The voice seemed to resound in the void, it seemed nearly sweet, and could almost be mistaken for the voice of a human. But the demon knew better, and sensed the ring of malicious laughter in the sweet voice.

"I do. Acnologia has been awoken," To the demon, that was a fearful statement, the dragon who was much more powerful than any of the demons, except for the Demon King, whose power couldn't be explained.

"Good."

The creature was confused, he had come for help against the dragon, but instead the king seemed happy, almost overjoyed. The laughter was clearly open in the statement, and you could almost feel his grin that was lurking somewhere in the darkness. "W-what?" The creature said, most confused.

"We have a weapon."

And from the darkness, the silhouette of a face, red eyes showing with an ever evil grin on his face, lighting up his appearance.

"The Angels will pay."

**Chapter 1- An Encounter**

"Lucy! Over here!" The happy face of the young angel peered around the corner at her friend, her feather wings shining brightly in the sunlight.

"I'm coming Levy!" The happy face of Lucy was grinning as she flew quickly down to her. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes staring into a small tunnel.

"I dunno! Lets check it out!" The brave child flew in to the tunnel, leaving Lucy in the sunlight.

"Levy! I don't want to go in there.." Lucy cried out but in vain, as her friend disappeared in the darkness. It seemed cold and confined, and the little angel never had liked places like that. She sighed, and yelled out one more time for her friend before diving in herself.

"Woah! Look at this!"

Levy's voice was filled with amazement as the young Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything scary. She bumped into her, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Levy hit her head on a rock, and went limp in Lucy's arms.

"Levy! Wake up Levy!" Lucy was vainly trying to shake her awake, before little tears went down her face.

She laid next to her for a while, before figuring out she'd need help, and went flying out of the cave and back into the sunlight, her little tears sparkling in the rays.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her little voice cried as she came to the garden where her mother was.

Her mother noticed her little tears and kneeled down so she was at eye level. "Yes my little angel?" She said, putting her hand on Lucy's head.

Lucy pulled on her mothers coat, "Levy got hurt Mommy! She wont wake up."

Lucy's mother stood up, extending her wings. "Show the way, young one."

Lucy flew off towards the cave as fast as her tiny wings would carry her, her mother slightly behind her. She came to the tiny tunnel entrance, and started to go in.

"I can't fit in here Lucy."

"What..!" Lucy's eyes went wide with concern.

"Bring Levy out to me, Lucy," Her mother's calm voiced rang out to her from the entrance.

Lucy nodded, and went into the tunnel, fighting the feeling of fear again, and refusing to close her eyes. She came to the place where the tunnel opened up, and looked down to where Levy was.

Sitting beside her was a young, pink haired boy, with dragon wings, claws, and horns. He seemed to be caring after Levy, and had some kind of medicine in his hand. Lucy went to step forward, and was about to yell out to him, when he noticed her, and with bright eyes in panic, flew off in the other direction. Lucy ran over to where Levy was , and noticed a scarf laying next to her. Levy was breathing normally and had some kind of red ice on her forehead where she hit it. As Lucy dragged her out through the tunnel, she hesitated and looked back, setting her down and putting the scarf around her neck, and stared into the darkness where the dragon boy went.

/I hope you liked this! I love writing stuff like this, and really love it when people love reading it! Please send me feedback, cause I love feedback.

Well, before I get carried away, I wish you all a good day, and remember, ill always be looking your way!

Keep shining, Fairies!

Should I include Nalu and other ships?


	2. Feathers and Talons - Chapter 2

It is common thought that angels don't die. That after death, you become a beautiful gallant of light, with feathery wings and a ring of light atop your head. That happiness is like air, breathed and everywhere. A kingdom of smiles and light, a frown an unknown element to a perfect combination. Death is a thought none come across, something left behind in the last life, never to be reflected on again.

If only they were right.

Lucy sat at the very front, her black dress cascading down to her ankles. Amber eyes tracing the ceremony, watching every silhouette move and step, cry and sing, but she did not focus. She could not, it was as if her mind was in a different place, a void where nothing was thought of, and didn't acknowledge the pain, though it was evidently there. Levy had carefully done up her hair, into a bun where two parts slipped down, curling around and framing her face. She acknowledged the being of Levy beside her, sobbing and weeping, but her words did not make it past Lucy's blank state.

How could it?

If Lucy were to focus, she would see the photo surrounded in flowers. She would hear the words of regret, the pain in all of her friends voices. The speeches that lasted years, never seeming to end with the tone of absolute pain and sorrow. She would have to look into the eyes of her friends and see their pain and their mercy towards her.

She would notice the black attire, as if they were trying to make the feel as shadowed as possible, with veils and dresses, shoes and hats, everything possibly black. Impossibly black.

But most of all, she would see the coffin, open, the face of her mother lying in there. She would see those beautiful amber eyes that reflected on her own face, glazed and soulless, staring into nothing. She could see the pain and fear deeply indented, almost covered by the color of death. She would see the scars of her wounds, where she was attacked, covering almost her entire torso. She would see the bite on her neck, a dragon's bite.

And then she would remember the boy. The boy she had seen so long ago, whose scarf was around her neck, the only white in the entire building. She would think of the possibility, that the boy she had dreamed of, destroying and killing the thing most near to her. And she wouldn't be able to bear it.

So she stood there, a statue of her former self as the ceremony pressed on and passed. Levy's kind face covered in tears, worried for her tearless friend, who could not speak a word. She nodded at those who said their sorrow, and was soon towards acted as if she was a ghost.

All knew, but her, what this death meant.

The start of the war, the Demon's war.

/ Really short, the next one will be longer. Needed this chapter to set up for the others. Any little suggestions? /


	3. Feathers and Talons - Chapter 3

Lucy watched the line of angels.

It was unlike the peaceful angels humans imaged them as. They were wounded, broken, and scared. Scared is not something ever thought of by the human race to exist on the face of the angel, but it is so very common.

Angels are not completely fragile though, despite their looks. They are known to be vicious, unrelenting warriors, that can bring fear to the face of almost any enemy. With powerful cunning skills, many enemies surrender at just the line of pure strength the Angels can put up.

_But not the creatures of the underworld._

They put the name of Angels to shame, the mighty stories and tales washed away in a single battle. The dragon Acnologia swept them out, stepping on them and killing them as caring as if he was stepping on pebbles. He did not speak a word, for anything with that much power feels as if something as puny of that of an angel has no importance.

_And so fear struck the faces of the angels._

The wounded walked in a trance, the only thing keeping them in the right direction were the feet of ones in front of them. The leader was incredibly wounded, and the shock was clearly read on his face still, though it had been hours since they had been nearly obliterated. He stumbled with each step, almost like the creatures were still ringing in his head and tripping him, and with each mistaken step, it was like he was cringing at their laughter.

They had many wounds, scratches and bites mostly, from the creatures of the underworld. Those who faced Acnologia did not live, **none**. If you faced him, it was immediate death.

So Lucy watched, and rumors came to her ears. That of these creatures, with claws and wings and fangs. She would cover her ears and bring her scarf to her face, still unable to face what was inevitably the truth. So she snuck away during the procession.

She sat under a large, towering oak tree, with big branches that hung down and seemed to try to hug her. Levy and her had been playing here since their childhood, and it was a comforting spot. She could also watch the soldiers process in from the gates, a tenth of who set out. She held that scarf to her face, smelling the deep musky smell that hung over it, since how old it was. But deep, still a small hint left, was a soft cinnamon smell.

_The scent of the dragon boy._

"Lucy!" Her small blue headed friend was bobbing up the hill, her usual bright smile wide on her face as she made her way closer.

"Hey Levy," Lucy waved unenthusiastically, pulling down the scarf and letting it hang around her neck limply

"Why so down, Luce?" Levy asked, though she should be down herself. But the death of the soldiers did not seemed to bug the happy girl much at all.

She waved it off quickly, "Oh its nothing, just some silly thoughts," playing a bit with the white cloth.

Levy looked down at her, her attention going to the accessory, "Hey, where'd you get that anyways? You've had it forever but no one seems to sell cloth like that here."

Lucy shrugged and looked away quickly.

Levy leaned down and touched it, "It has a weird feeling to it.. almost kind of musky. Wait.. I think I read about this somewhere.. hmm" She had become lost in thought, and Lucy directed her attention to her face once more.

Lucy sniffed the musky smell again, always looking for the small amount of cinnamon.

"No.. it couldn't have been that." Levy seemed perplexed, "Its like this cotton ive heard of, it comes from a special white plant, but it can only grow in the heat of the underworld, and usually only demons have it."

Lucy cringed a bit, looking away, burying her face in the white, warm cloth. She didn't Levy to know, but she could see she wasn't getting away with it this time.

"Lucy you didn't!" Levy took a fistful of the scarf, and started to try to pull it off Lucy's neck, "It could be cursed for all we know!"

Lucy slapped her hand away, "Stop it! He saved your life! He left it next to you after you were left unconscious by me when we were little!" Holding the scarf tightly in her hand, unwilling to give it up.

Levy spoke out loudly "Its dangerous Lucy! The demons are all the same! What if you get hurt!" She reached out as if to take it again.

Lucy turned away and slapped her hand again, "No Levy! Just leave me alone!" She cried to her, extremely hurt for her inability to understand her.

"Whatever Lucy." Levy turned away, her back facing Lucy as she walked away, "but dont come near me with that _**thing."**_ She spat out the last word violently as her image cleared from Lucy's sight.

In tears, Lucy shoo. She maybe just lost her best friend for the remembrance of the dragon boy. She didn't even know the boys name!

But still, in her memories, she could remember the look on his face. She saw no evil, hatred, or disgust in his gaze. She saw warm, caring feelings, and his fangs did not bare at her in growl, nor his claws in a threatening stance. No, he just compassionately healed her friend, right before her eyes. And he fled at her presence, did not face it. She didn't see any hate it him, or anything to hate. All demons cant be the same..

**_He couldn't have been evil.._**


	4. Feathers and Talons - Chapter 4

_"They're here! They're here!"_

It resonated throughout the city like a gun-shot. It's roar a scream that went through the ear, stunned the entire body for half a second, before leaving out the mouth of another poor, damned soul. It was almost a curse, fleeting the entire body of the city in an increasing echo. Never had the angels lost so much rhythm, let madness take over them, no; Fear. Fear took over their bodies and drove them in a last attempt for survival, making their actions seem mad; senseless. Never had the angels cared so little about the ones around them, never had their fear driven them to push and harm those smaller than them. It is unthinkable for an angel to do any less than shove a large adult, but to push a small child to the ground in an attempt to escape was unforgivable, and their tainted souls would never rest in the guilt. Yet it was a common sight, this day, children left behind. Their wings not strong enough to carry even their own small, damned bodies.

_So the demons destroyed them. _The demons were a flock of pure hatred, madness, and relentless blood-lust. Like a mosquito pack, they swarmed the city, and one could not be told from the one next to them. They were one, they moved as one, they laughed as one, and they shared one sole mission.

**Destroy the angels.**

And the children perished. All those who are weak do not stand before the demons and live, they cower and are afraid of them, they do not know courage in such a presence. It is understandable, for even those of full stature and growth cringe at just the sight of a single, blood-lusting demon. The demons were merciless, after all.

_All demons are merciless._

And Lucy came to know that, very, very well.

When she watched a child die to the claws of a certain pink-haired demon, with the claws and wings of a dragon.

His eyes were covered by fiery hair, along with his expression, but he moved like them all. He seemed strong, quick, and intelligent, more so than the demons around him. He picked up the child, by the hair and stared at it for a second, seeming to look over the small angel, probably a sight he had never seen. He threw her aside, much like a rag-doll she sunk to the ground, and laid there, her face also covered by golden locks of hair. That was the first time she paid attention to the girl, her whole attention, whole shock and fear, had been into the dragon boy.

He snickered. It was sick, disgusting, and morbid. He might as well have laughed at the rag-doll corpse of a child, and his eyes never went away from her, bearing into her body. He was completely rapt in the life he had spilled. He did not seek blood in this battle, but life.

And she ran, the air musky with the thick smell of death, and it hung around her, trying to suffocate her. It bore into her, making her nearly forgetting how to breathe. It molded into her lungs, causing her to hack and cough, unable to remember how to breathe right. Her actions mechanical, she flew to her hill, the one that gave her strength in memories. True, believable memories.

She had met the dragon boy again, the day many years of dreaming had added up to, to see him again. To know he existed not just in memories, but was really existent in this world, in her perfect world. But the world was no longer perfect now ,and she clutched to the scarf, not as a fond memory, but a reminder. She would never again remember the Dragon Boy as the child who healed her friend, but as the demon who destroyed a child, who dwelt in the life he had spilled. He was evil, disgusting, and unforgivable. She would never again be fooled so easily by those of the dark world, and she would never, ever, forgive him, or relinquish the new-found hatred.

At that moment she decided.

**_All Demons Will Pay._**


	5. Feathers and Talons - Chapter 5(fixed!)

_So cold..._

The ashes were piled like mountains, a fourth of the mighty city gone within an hour. The deep, musky smell of the demons hung over it, and their laughter still rings through the obliterated city. _Why did their hate resonate so much through this world?_ Lucy thought to herself_, why must they destroy everything to get what they seek? _

_What is it that they seek?_

Night had fallen across the heavens, and all of angels had fled to the inner city. Never before had there been so many people behind the gates, so many people seeked shelter and food; the angels were in peril. Their fields, their food supplies, gone in a single sweep.

Along with night, grief fell among the angels. Screams of pain as women searched for their lost children who had most definitly died to the hands of a demon. It echoed from mouth to mouth, from soul to soul, as the search continued. A endless search that would never end, for the children were gone dead never came back, no matter how much you wished nor how much you cried or pleaded. Once a soul has crossed the barrier, no magic can bring it back from the screaming pit. God is not present in a place like that.

"Hey, Lucy, help me move this box." A kind voice said to her, one sweet and generous. One she could trust, one she could lean on, and one who could bring her out of her horrid thoughts.

She flinched, though, for she had been in another world in her mind. One with smiles and dancing, one that she remembered not so clearly anymore. But quickly she nodded in return, moving towards the white haired mage. She picks up a box of supplies and moves it with her. "Sorry, Mirajane." She said, her voice seeming to hang empty in the smokey air.

She shook her head, "Oh it's nothing Lucy! I know you've been out of it lately, I can't blame you, half of us feel the same way." Her voice sort of trailed off at the end. Lucy couldn't help but miss the bubbly Mirajane. She tried so hard to act normal now, but it seemed impossible. Nothing was normal anymore, not even in their hearts.

She smiled, just slightly, it was so forced it seemed to fall soft on her lips, no matter how hard she tried. "Ya," She said, fixing the position of the box in her hands, looking over the hill behind them to the asshes that rose from the place the city had once been, "The world isn't the same anymore. I don't think any of us will be the same anymore." She sighed as the pair started walking up the hill in silence.

"Hey Mirajane?" Lucy said hesitantly, looking over at her. She once had been a strong warrior, an Arch Angel. She led armies stronger than any human mass, and brought fear to any kind of enemy. Once her sister died, however, she had a change of heart. She could no longer stand the state of battle, retiring to be a nurse in the castle. How could she be strong when she had seen things like that? "What's your opinion.. on the Demons?" She could feel the word spit out of her mouth, as if it was a dirty taste on her tongue.

"Theres only one opinnion to have.." Her face grew harsh, her eyes hardening into the boxes corners as a fire Lucy never had seen before burned into the Angel's eyes. "I hate them, with both my inner and my outer being. they have taken lives, countless times from us, for no reason whatsoever, and they laugh.." She was breathing heavily now, her words coming out like gasps, they were filled and rickoted her hate around her, "They laugh at it. They _disgust_ me."

Lucy looks down at her own box, feeling shame rising in her. If Mirajane couldn't find something good in a demon, how could she?

_There is no reason to. _She reminded hersef._ All demons are the same._

She looked into her box with steady concentration, her mind drifting, trying its hardest to fill her with hate for the demons.

"If you stare any harder, your gonna burn a whole through that box!" Mirajane pointed out, prodding her.

"Ya.. Sorry." She said setting down the box on top of hers.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Mirajane said and set a hand on her shoulder, "The world will balance itself out, It always does." She said with the brightest smile that saddened Angel could muster.

Yet for some reason, Lucy had a really hard time believing that.

_Why did the world always have to be in ashes?_

He walked, quicker than the ones around him, always a step ahead. They feared him, all of the dark hearted demons that were under him. He was powerful, and much more so than them. Not yet, not quite exactly, but it was there, it just wasn't within his reach. And so, in fear of his great power, all the rest let him lead. Let him destroy the Angels. Little yet, did they know, that he hated killing the angels almost as much as he hated the inability to achieve his full power. He had seen one, many, many years ago, when he had still been curious of them. All his life he had been taught to hate their kind, for no real rhyme or reason. As rebellious as he had been, after they had frozen him for 400 years, he seeked to see these angels, using the secret tunnels in the castle.

There had been a fallen angel, not like the ones that had fallen to hell in the story books, but one who had hit her head and was sprawled out helpless. He had felt pity for her, something a demon isn't supposed to feel, and quickly fetched supplies to help her. It was against everything he had ever been told to do, for the only things they were supposed to do to Angels was to crush them in their claws. Yet the innocence and pain on the peers face made it impossible to imagine that he could ever do that, as he laid the red ice on her forehead, rubbing paste made out of rare flowers on her wound.

He remembered all the stories he had been told, of the power and the reign the angels had over them. How they were cruel and unfair in their judgment, stereotyping the entire Demon race into one category. The angels were to be destroyed, and no one, none, would question that. They talked and bluffed about how strong they would become and how the angels would fear them one day.

Yet, as he looked at the face so young like him, he could imagine why the Demons were stereo-typed to them. They had a feeling of innocence, even after the pain was clearly read on their face. Their brows weren't wrinkled from rage as the demons were, and their faces wrinkled slightly where they smiled so much. Demons didn't smile like the Angels did, they smirked or they bore their teeth, but there was nothing soft like what he could see on her face. It made him warm inside, and not just from the fire that burned in his belly, but a different feeling. One that made him feel light on his feet, not heavy in his boots. He had touched her face lightly, wondering what is was like to have skin so light and soft. He stayed there, untill more footsteps came. Another girl, just like her, but different in her own way. Her face held a different kind of innocence, one not brave and oblivious like the other girls, but one that held soft feelings and careful choices. She had hair a color he had never seen before, soft and golden, and fell to her shoulders in a single wave.

And unlike the fear that the demons mentioned that would reside in their eyes when they saw them, he saw curiosity. And he felt strangely awkward in her gaze, as if he was under her, and wasn't meant to be there. It was strange for him to feel like that, since the people in the castle always treated him with respect. It made him dash off, forgetting his scarf laying next to the girl. For an hour, he had let this memory sit in his mind, before returning to a worried castle where he was questioned and prodded at.

Never, would he have guessed that this meeting would have led to her mother's death or the start of the war.

Nor, in his wildest imagination would he have thought this breaking of the balance would awaken the doomed dragon, Acnologia.


End file.
